Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/8 June 2016
02:03 and a hat? 02:03 because that's my style 02:03 huh 02:03 i legit wear long sleeves 24/7 and i love me some hats 02:03 //becauseiusuallyamtoolazytobrushmyhair 02:04 //anditnevergoesmywaywheniwanttostyleit 02:04 Sometimes I'm so lazy, that when my mother says that it's time to get up, I say in bed for 10 minuets 02:04 Sort of same tbh, but always pants, not long sleeves. 02:05 sketch god dingle 02:05 discord 02:06 FucK 02:07 debbie wins 02:07 fien 02:07 oh shit that pings me 02:07 you win this time 02:07 heck 02:08 welp 02:08 This chat just opened and it's dead already 02:09 r00d 02:09 octopus tophat you pussy 02:09 >:c 02:09 pfft 02:09 more like 02:09 octopussy 02:10 isn't that a film 02:10 If that's an actual film I swear to hoodini 02:11 No 02:11 Foxdini 02:11 You swear to Foxdini 02:11 Wait 02:11 OH SHIT 02:11 it's a James Bond film 02:11 from like 02:11 1983 02:11 Aquua, does she know the chat's back? 02:11 idk fam 02:11 Hoodini 02:11 Shiet 02:12 I'm gonna go to the wonderful land of sleep. 02:12 Aight. 02:12 Sweet dreams. 02:13 Also, Aquack, I'll tell her tomorrow cus I dunno if I should disturb her. 02:13 G'night all! 02:13 kk 02:13 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Octopussy 02:13 Buonanotte! =w= 02:13 oh shit 02:13 its 10 already 02:13 what is this 02:13 * SketchNebula looks at clock 02:13 o h 02:14 well i wasted my day lmao 02:14 Yeah 02:14 also 02:14 http://i.imgur.com/dq0vQiP.jpg I SAW RA AGAIN 02:14 9:00 PM over here 02:14 who 02:14 it can never beat the original tho 02:14 aint that right, aquack? 02:15 REAMING 02:15 it be the time of the day again 02:15 SKETCH PHOTOSHOOT 02:15 *custhey'reusuallyboredsotheytakephotostobestupid" 02:15 http://i.imgur.com/ecuGz93.jpg 02:16 wait 02:16 * SketchNebula looks at photo again 02:16 oh my 02:16 i really love that light 02:16 MY MUSTACHE WILL RISE AGAIN 02:17 :^) 02:21 oh nice lmao 02:21 http://i.imgur.com/doQc8Am.jpg my eyes look so damn dark thre 02:21 j f c 02:24 Also might I add that my arms look gigantic in this sweater 02:25 * TheZombeh checks his PMs 02:25 >sees he's been called a user he isn't 02:25 >OHOKAY.jpg 02:25 Wut 02:26 Sketch, am I Gfor? 02:26 Uhh. 02:26 No? 02:26 There we go 02:26 Aquack 02:26 Discord u ho 02:26 I'm getting told the Orange Gang is accusing me of being Gfor 02:27 lol 02:27 wot no 02:27 Then this dude is saying some weird shit to me then 02:27 Zombeh 02:27 Shshshsh 02:27 And go to PM 02:28 Is someone high on crack or something? 02:28 Bruh 02:28 You can vent in PM if ya wanna but liek let's not talk about the situation in main 02:28 Zombeh we don't think you're Gfor 02:28 shit 02:29 late 02:29 Someone thought I was, lol 02:29 wot who 02:30 Moving on. 02:30 Let's move on 02:30 uNICORNS 02:30 beat ya to it droid 02:30 Guys 02:30 Dang it 02:30 I'm actually TFFTP 02:30 oh noe 02:30 pIERROT 02:30 * SketchNebula screams 02:30 * SketchNebula tackles 02:30 * SketchNebula throws out the window 02:30 I am late to the party 02:30 yes you are lmao 02:31 Zombeh, don't make me get my alt 02:31 i was eating dinner :< 02:31 :^) 02:31 Dundundun 02:31 oH JESUS I REALIZED I NEED TO FIX MY STAR. 02:31 Sir, I am this high in debt 02:31 hello 02:31 They will saw off my fingers 02:31 XD 02:31 Zombeh I have something awfully important to tell you 02:31 I'm secretly the Real Freddy Fazbear 02:31 *furiously looks for tenshi sprite* 02:31 pierrot 02:31 Im frodi fuzbor, mang 02:31 another settlement needs our help 02:32 I'll mark it on your map 02:32 No 02:32 Oh shit it's the Minutemen. 02:32 Institute is mai homie 02:32 o, 05:29 that's a fancy 05:29 How the hell am I supposed to be serious in this font. 05:29 I bet it's worse for you guys because you don't have the cool font I got installed. 05:29 Oh m y g o d. 05:30 "Alright, you little shits, stop spamming the fuck out of the emotes." 05:30 eE 05:30 wait what is that supposed to look like 05:30 interesting 05:30 screencap fam 05:31 aight 05:32 http://i.imgur.com/OcJGbL2.png 05:32 ghgmnncx warframe stop freezing my shit 05:32 OH MY GOD 05:32 IT'S BETTER FOR ME 05:33 :ç 05:33 http://i.imgur.com/kKrYcby.png 05:33 oh ymg O D 05:33 constant angry screaming 05:33 look at how much better that is 05:33 Alright, boys, let's not fight over this. 05:33 Don't worry, I'm extremely calm right now. 05:34 I'm not screaming. 05:34 This is my normal voice. 05:34 ａｓｓｓｓ 05:34 ｏｈ　ｇｏｄ 05:34 ｉｔ　ｗｏｒｋｓ 05:34 ｏｋｓｙ 05:34 ｉｔ’ｓ　ｌｉｋｅ　ｔｉｈｓ 05:34 ｂｕｔ　ｃｏｎｓｔａｎｔ　ｆｙｃｊｉｎｇ　ｓｃｒｅａｍｉｎｇ 05:34 ｓｏ　ｍｕｃｈ　ｂｅｔｔｅｒ　ｆａｍ 05:35 ＯＨ　ＳＨＩＴ 05:35 Ｉ　ＧＯＴ　ＡＮＯＴＨＥＲ　ＤＩＳＣＯＵＮＴ 05:35 ｗｅｌｌ　ｓｅｒｉｏｕｓｌｙ　ｄｏｅ 05:35 ｉ　ｇｏｔｔａ　ｓｌｅｐ 05:35 ｇｕｄｎｉｔｅ 05:36 wait hey 05:36 what if i 05:36 ｗａｈｔ 05:36 ｏｋａｙ 05:36 ｓｏ　ｈｏｗ　ａｂｏｕｔ　ｔｈｉｓ 05:36 ｗｈａｔ　ｄｏｅｓ　ｔｈｉｓ　ｌｏｏｋ　ｌｉｋｅ 05:37 ｉｓ　ｉｔ　ｃｏｏｌ 05:37 ｉｄｋ 05:37 ｉ　ｈｏｐｅ　ｉ＇ｍ　ｎｏｔ　ｓｃｒｅａｍｉｎｇ 05:37 ｉｔｓ　ｎｏｔ　　ａｓｃ　ｒｅａｍｉｎｇ 05:37 ｏｈ　ｇＯＤ　 05:37 ｇｕｕｄ 05:37 ＲＥＭＡＩＮＢＧ 05:37 ｒｅｍａｉｎｂｇ 05:37 ＲＥＡＭＩＮＧ 05:37 ｋ 05:37 ｉ　ｍｕｓｔ　ｇｏ 05:37 ＲＥＡＭＩＮＧ 05:37 buonanotte, aquack 05:37 ＪＥＳＵＳ 05:38 Ｉ　ＪＵＳＴ　ＷＡＮＴ　ＴＯ　ＳＬＥＥＰ　Ｉ　ＤＯＮＴ　ＷＡＮＴ　ＹＯＵ　ＦＵＣＫＩＧＮ　ＳＣＲＥＡＭＩＮＧ　ＡＴ　ＭＥ 05:38 ｂＹＥ　ＬＭＡＯ 02:55 I gtg pretty soon 02:57 Crap 02:57 gtg 02:57 cya 09:01 r00d 09:01 i'm a rusty fab lord 09:01 Not a ho 09:01 * Venomtrex screams 09:01 :> 09:01 wow, yer a big ho :^) 09:01 ｅａｉｔ 09:02 ｗｅｒｅ　ｃｈａｔ　ｔａｇｓ　ｆｉｘｅｄ　ｏｒ 09:02 * DroidUnit774 cri 09:02 Hi Jen 09:03 Yo 09:05 O look 09:05 a ho 09:06 :/ 09:06 i dont know who you mean but im assuming its me so :c 09:06 shoosh 09:06 * Venomtrex shooshes PLRN 09:06 shoosh 09:06 * PLRN-BT is of shoosh 09:06 * DroidUnit774 whoops 09:14 ded 09:21 Very ded 09:23 dederino 09:23 Verino dederino. 09:25 dec 09:25 *ded 09:31 much ded 09:56 still dead 10:06 will the dedness ever end 10:09 Yes 10:20 Welp 10:20 Rebun's gonna go. 10:20 Have to eat something. 10:20 And I'm tired, so. 10:25 I was abandoned in the store 10:25 I'm all alone 10:25 Lc r I 10:26 Pierrot 10:26 Aquack 10:26 Somebody 10:26 HeLP 10:26 eat the store 10:26 O h bum gdk 10:26 Bum 10:26 BUM 10:26 vyn 10:26 bvu7feksax 10:26 bum 10:26 the song is singing spmeweird thing 10:27 Hue 10:27 Hue 10:27 Hue 10:27 My goDMM HAS SAVED ME 10:27 brb 10:43 hiyano 10:45 eyello-- 10:45 im the only normal one fuc k 10:48 rip 10:54 all these yandere sim mods,hell there's even one that lets you "beat" the game 10:54 i dont see the point of that one tbh 10:54 new avatar woo 10:55 i've had my avatar for a while lmao 11:01 i am now the tenshi 2016 06 08